Operative 93: Lupine Inception
by Rice Guy
Summary: In a world of Super Heroes, Aliens, and Magical Forces, few can survive to stand out. This is a challenge that A Russian Super Soldier is willing to take on.  **This is no longer continued!**
1. Chapter 1

**December 26, 2011; Somewhere in the Former Soviet Union...**

The door opened to reveal an aging man. His body clearly showed signs of his twilight, his cropped hair being bone-white and his face covered in severe wrinkles. He wore the clothes of a scientist- white lab coat, black pants tucked into black boots, white gloves made from thin rubber. He gazed with a slight smile, one that didn't put a single twitch on the guards' faces. Both of these men were heavily armed, typical of Russian Private Security Guards. Their black Kevlar accented their blue camouflage uniforms well, as did their black gas masks.

"Hello Dr. Varosk," said one of the guards.

"Good to see you, Cherkov," responded the doctor. He seemed to speak with a pleasant tone.

"Ah, Dmitri," exclaimed a scientist who just noticed the doctor, "no doubt you've come to witness your project come full circle today!" Dmitri Varosk nodded his head slightly. "Let's go and check on 93 now. No doubt you wish to see your 'son'!" the scientist emphasized that last word with air quotes and a laugh. Even Dmitri smirked a bit more. The project had been informally known as "Dmitri's Son" for quite a while now, and these 17 years didn't help that assertion much.

The two men walked down the hall, talking back and forth with formulas and plans that had been recently used to work on the project. Dmitri had thoughts of grandeur and fame with his latest success, hoping to bring the Motherland out of its problems with this new advancement.

"Here it is, sir." The two men gazed in awe of their work. A massive bio-tank, filled with a precious life-giving green fluid, held an amazing creature. A fusion of man and wolf, the creature had a fur-covered body and a lupine head and tail, all a silvery-white. Obviously a male, his body structure was that of a lean and well-toned 17-year old.

"Seventeen years of my life devoted to you..." The words "my son" almost escaped Varosk's lips, but he held against it, fearing the jokes of his associates. The brightest minds of the Union were left to work on this project for a few decades. The purpose was to create the ultimate super soldier, a warrior who could be as equally fearsome-looking as he was capable. Given greater strength and agility than the average man, along with the heightened senses of a wolf, they were supposed to be the evolution in Special Forces. However, the "son" was the only successful creation, and they weren't even sure if he would live that long outside of containment.

"He is ready to be released, sir." The Doctor wondered if he should. The Union was all but gone, and they were still left to have the project's fate decided. Dmitri railed against the thought of losing his most impressive and amazing of bio-technological advancements. He decided immediately at what must be done.

"Release him." The scientists nodded in approval. Several of them went to control panels to operate systems that began pumping various fluids through hoses and needles into the patient's body.

"Optimum efficiency level of subject: 70%... He seems to be reacting better than the previous subjects, Doctor." This was true, as the past three attempts failed with the death of the subject.

"Subject's life signs: nominal."

"Containment gel draining... now." The operator pulled on a control lever, allowing the green slime inside the tank to drain slowly. Several minutes ticked tediously away, allowing each man, even the guards posted the room, to drop attention only on this wolf-man.

"Life signs are still nominal, sir. Should I detach the feeders now?" Dmitri nodded in silent approval. The patient sunk slowly to the floor of the tank, finally coming to rest on his knees. The tubes and needles detached from his body and his shoulder slumped.

"Open the tank. I wish to speak to him." He knew his reasoning would work because of what had been going on the past 17 years. They had been implementing knowledge and abilities into his mind, including several languages. This extended to everything from military knowledge to how to how the USSR formed. He knew as much as a young high-school graduate who joined the army would.

The Doctor stepped into the large tube and knelt (painfully, cursing his old age) next to the bowed form of his pseudo-son. "Can you hear me?"

The wolf ears twitched a small amount, and the head began to rise. It became level with the doctor's, and it nodded.

"Of course..." He whispered. Dmitri noticed the gray eyes... which happened to be the same shade as his own.

"Are you ready to begin your true life?" The Doctor was almost ecstatic.

"Yes." This time it was louder, almost like a low voice. He began to rise to his feet, where another scientist came in behind Dmitri with a change of clothes- those of a soldier. He handed them to the newly "born" hybrid, who donned them slowly. Just as Dmitri turned to leave the tank with his subject, he felt a strong force tug on his neck, nearly choking him. His "son" turned on him.

"Now, don't move. I won't kill you if I don't have to." The low voice resonated in the ear of Dr. Varosk. He felt a small prick on his neck, and soon realized that he had somehow torn a needle off the feeders quicker than anyone could have seen. He now held it to his throat, and slowly urged the doctor forward. As they walked out of the tank the guards in the room slowly encircled the duo, each trembling slightly with their rifles pointed at the Lupine and his hostage.

"You won't shoot." This simple taunt from the subject sent the guards into an almost confused state, some lowering their rifles slightly. "But I will." Before they could react, Dmitri flew forward onto a table and the wolf sent the needle flying into the small exposed slit in the collar of one guard, he grunted and slumped to the floor. He quickly jumped at another feet first, grabbing the man's chest between his powerful legs and twisting. The surprised soldier was sent to the floor where his assailant punched him the face twice, cracking one of the mask's lenses. The man went limp, and the patient spun across the floor and knocked the legs out from another guard, who's head landed hard on a sold metal table with a resounding _crack_.

One guard fired a round from his rifle toward the new threat, only to have it dodged by his target and getting only a combat boot to the face as a reward. The remaining guard was visibly shaking failing to hold his rifle steady enough to look menacing. The subject turned toward him and simply motioned motioned at him. The man fainted.

A female scientist came running in at that instant, looked shocked at the fact that the experiment was a success (and that all five guards were either unconscious or in pain) and quickly announced fearfully that the military had arrived to shut down the project.

"They must not take him," said the doctor rising painfully from the floor, "Gather the other guards, and tell them to bring an extra equipment bag... they won't take my son." The Lupine shot a quick questioning glance toward the lead scientist, and then back at the woman.

"I already told them to," she said, "I saw the feed from the cameras." Just then, several similarly armed guards walked into the room from the entrance, some stopping in their tracks to see in astonishment what they had been guarding for so long. One approached the wolf and tossed him a Kevlar vest, an assault rifle, and a large caliber pistol. He quickly chambered both the rifle and pistol and donned the vest. He turned to his creator.

"I have only one question." The doctor looked at him quizzically. "What is my name?"

"I never had thought of one. You were meant to be the first in a line of special operatives, not a citizen of the state." The Lupine then looked at his tank, which read the year of his inception date: 1993.

"I will be known as 'Operative 93', or simply '93'." The Doctor nodded in approval.

"I have a resistance force organized in Little Odessa. They'll give you some more supplies and armor. From there, they can get you to Millennium City. It's what was originally known as the United States' Detroit. Test your skills, prove that you were not a wasted effort."

"I will." With that, he turned and ran out the door with the female scientist, and headed for the helipad. He stopped and looked down the hallway one last time as the door closed, followed by shouts and a hail of gunfire. _I will avenge you... father. _He never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

**December 27, 2011...**

The chopper's cargo hatch opened. Operative 93 stepped out, his tail swishing back and forth. Little Odessa was smaller than he initially thought. Or maybe it was because it appeared to be an abandoned area. _No,_ he thought_, it actually just looks... empty._

Despite him being a wolf, the Russian wind still cut through his fur. Not having the proper time to get an actual uniform beyond the blue camouflage pants and black t-shirt he was given at release, he cursed silently to himself. He even had to toss the light Kevlar vest the female doctor had given him when he took a bullet from a soldier. That was shortly before he got into the chopper, and shortly after she was used as a shield when she immediately took a bullet upon exiting the building

"Welcome to Little Odessa, Comrade!" The shout startled him, especially since he knew that no Russian uses the term "Comrade" anymore. "You look shaken." The man was wearing an open black trench coat, with jeans and combat boots. He held an old Russian AK-74. Operative knew that they had been phased out in favor of the AEK-107.

"I did just get out of a crossfire with the military." Operative's voice was much less enthusiastic than his greeter's. "Perhaps we should get out of the wind?"

"Of course, buddy," the man continued,"we'll head over there." He pointed to the building closest to the landing pad, a rather large house in better condition than the rest of the buildings. Several militia members stood guard around the perimeter. He could see other men on top of the buildings. _Snipers,_ he thought_, they've got the place locked down tight._

The two men- or rather, the man and wolf- opened the door to the building and entered. Immediately, Several men pulled various guns from their sides, pockets, holsters, and other areas but dropped attention when they saw what had entered. The wolf took note of his surroundings- the entry room, where various men stood or sat, had a high-ceiling and a large staircase that split at the top and went to overhead balconies. The place, although in disrepair, was still quite grand in design. Also of note was an heavy Techno beat emanating from somewhere in the building.

None seemed too surprised at what had just shown up. However, there were numerous Superheroes and other things of that nature that had saved the world on several occasions. A giant walking wolf holding a gun was normal.

"Welcome to the Cabal." Many others grunted their welcomes and hellos. The word _Cabal_ caught Operative's interest. He resisted the urge to ask about it. His guide continued on,"I guess she'll want to meet you." Again, he resisted the urge to ask. He led him up the stairs to a door, to the left of the entrance- the Techno beat was particularly heavy here. "Go on in and meet her. Once she heard you were coming, she became pretty excited." So many questions, yet nothing had been answered.

Operative, with his guide now leaving, took a grip on the handle of the door and twisted. The old wooden door might've creaked slightly, but the music drowned most (if not all) of that out. It was dark inside, and the only light was not from the windows, but from the several monitors inside the room. A huge setup of computers was here, but no person could be seen. He sneaked slowly into the room, careful to avoid any board that even looked as though it would creak. He stopped shortly before what looked like the main setup- four monitors on a desk, their screens facing opposite of him.

Creaking behind him alerted the presence of another. He whirled around, ready to pull a knife on his assumed attacker. He was instead met by a tackle by the shadow. _No,_ his mind concluded,_ it's a... hug!_

"I never thought that I'd meet you!" The voice was high-pitched and feminine, and was followed by a squeal of joy as both thudded to the floor. The wolf wasn't sure if he should attempt to wrestle off this peculiar girl or just wait it out. _Whoever this is,_ he thought,_ she must be pretty light!_ The girl realized that he was struggling and quickly moved off of him and ran to the door. Curiously, he felt something brush against his leg as she passed. "Sorry," she said,"I just wanted to see how you would react; apparently it wasn't pleasant!" She giggled, almost childlike.

She flipped a switch by the door to have light flood into the room. He lit his eyes adjust to the sudden change, but gazed in astonishment at what he saw before him when his sight recovered.

"You're a..." he stuttered," You're a..."

"I'm a what," she asked playfully.

What stood before him was a girl. But he noticed that she was _not_ in fact covered by skin, but _fur... the same color as his own!_ His eyes widened even further at her face- which was actually a wolf's head- again, like his own. A silvery-gray tail swished behind her happily. She giggled again, even more childlike than the last. She wore a pair of blue camouflage (much like his own) tucked into a pair of black combat boots and a black long-sleeve shirt.

"I guess introductions are in order," she said as she walked over to the table where he stood. "I am... Sasha!" She was almost sickeningly gleeful. "I'm another experiment that dad funded."

"Dad?" He didn't understand at all.

"The one who created you?" She looked confused at his own confusion. "The one who did the splicing and dicing of your DNA to make you perfect? The one who worked for 20 or more-"

"Wait...," he stopped her before she went on, "I was the only successful experiment in his lab."

"Yes, _successful_." Sasha emphasized that detail, and he was confused even more now. "I technically wasn't what he wanted," she continued,"I was made around fifteen years ago, but I wasn't accelerated like you were. I went through all the stages of life."

"So, what makes you unsuccessful?" he asked.

"Like I said," she started,"I wasn't actually perfect- they wanted a soldier that could be created in a matter of months than years and would still be ferocious. I was actually created as a baby."

"Tube Child, huh?" It was all starting to fall into place for him. "Well, you would still be an actual success, wouldn't you?"

"Wrong," she happily corrected,"I am flawed. I don't have the aggression Implants you do. Technically, I was created specifically to be his 'daughter'". _Explains the sickening cuteness,_ he thought. "We also share something." This caught his attention. "I was his daughter, so that makes you his son. In other words, you're my older brother." Upon finishing this statement that made his legs weaken a shake a bit, she again leaped across the room and tackled him in bear hug. "Welcome home, big bro!"


	3. Chapter 3

**December 27, 2011- later that day...**

They talked for hours. 93 had no idea that his so-called "father" created one similar to him, let alone a female counterpart. However, with each new question, Sasha provided an answer in that sickeningly sweet tone. Despite his earlier stoic nature, he had loosened his personality an undefined amount during his few hours with human... well, _mostly_ human; contact

"Wait," recalled the wolf man," you said I was accelerated. But I was in that tank for seventeen years." She laughed.

"You weren't accelerated to the level the Soviets had wanted. To make sure the process was stable, they did at about a tenth of the pace, and fed you information at about the same pace." This had the Operative scratching his head, his ear twitching with curiosity.

"But why?"

"Mainly because of the simple fact," she said playfully," that your brain could've easily overloaded with the mass of information amd your skull would pop open." with that, she added a rather cartoon-ish "_sploch" _sound. "Besides, Sergei, you are the perfect soldier. You aren't really using that noggin of yours most of the time, anyway!"

"Hey," he said as his anger flared," I am supposed to-" he stopped for a moment, thinking on what she had just called him. _Sergei? I told her earlier to call me 93..._

"Surprised at my self-imposed name," she giggled,"or did you just lose your train of thought?"

"Why did you call me a different name? I already have one."

"But that name is so... bland," she whined like a child. "You might be a cold calculating killer, but at least have a name that makes sense!" 'Sergei' sighed at that statement. It was literally like putting up with a little sister.

"Fine... you can call me Sergei." She shot up in joy. An alarm suddenly went off, prompting both wolves to flatten their ears. Neither had a look of fear in their faces, but a look of grim determination. She walked over to the array of computers.

"Someone.. or some_thing... _breached the perimeter," she growled, 'Sergei' impressed at her authority of the situation,"and is heading this way... fast." She jumped from the computer to a cabinet on the far side of the room. She opened the doors to reveal an impressive array of weaponry, from knives to pistols to rifles of all sorts. "Take this." Sasha tossed him an AK-74, and picked up a Dragunov SVD sniper rifle for her own usage. He looked in curiosity. "What? Just because I don't have aggression implants doesn't mean I wasn't trained how to handle a gun." She giggled, and despite the situation, still sounded childlike.

"_Hmph_. Just make sure to hit these guys where it counts." He showed a grim smile, and she even did one back, much to his surprise. She crept over to the window that had a semblance of a curtain to it and peeked out.

"Around five heading in from the north, and I can see a couple setting up an emplacement. I'll do my best to assist you." As he was leaving, she grabbed his arm, reached over to the table, and picked up what looked like a small clip, almost the size of his fingernail. "Put this on your ear." He did so, and felt a sharp pain. "That'll help us communicate better. It's something I've been working on for a while."

"Alright," he said," I'll head down and waste a few dozen rounds of ammunition." Of course, being a soldier, he wouldn't literally "waste" ammunition; that was just an expression that he thought was clever.

"Whatever. Try not to die- I heard how you took a bullet from one of the soldiers while escaping." Despite the seriousness in the statement, the humor was unmistakable. With that, Operative 'Sergei' 93 headed out the door and noticed how every militiaman in the building already had taken a window, ready to fire on anything that even moved. He marveled at the discipline, despite how long these men might have been waiting for him.

He simply jumped over the railing, his natural agility taking control. He landed as soft as a cat, and sprinted rather quickly over to the main entry door. The man from before was there, his rifle at the ready, giving a silent nod to the newly-arrived agent.

"Five are right in front of us, taking cover. I think one had a LMG." _Well, that makes things just so much more interesting_, thought the wolf. Once again, the grim smile spread across his visage, almost seeming to unnerve the man next to him.

"Knock the doors open, toss a frag, and get back to cover," he ordered,"that'll get them stirred up." The man nodded and quickly bashed one side open with the butt of his rifle, took a grenade from his belt and hurled it at the nearest piece of cover. A resounding thunder-like wave hit him like landing flat in a pool of water. Shouts of men- scared, angry, dying, or otherwise- filled the air afterward. The Super Soldier decided it was really time to test how well he could fight.

Busting through his own door, a hail of gunfire met his ears and eyes. Quickly rolling to cover, he fired three quick bursts to the left and right. As he ducked, he felt the whiz of a bullet fly by his ear.

"Keep your head down," came the static-ridden voice of his "sister", "I wanna try to!" Shortly after she finished, three cracks of a rifle came, and dropped three soldiers before they even knew what had happened. Confusion and anger rose even higher in the enemy's ranks, and the soldier took advantage, dropping four more enemies with his rifle, and taking another down with a bullet to each of the legs of a charging man.

"So, you _are_ bred for combat?" He chuckled to himself, despite the rather large amount of gunfire he was in.

"I never said Aggression Implants were related to combat ability," she replied, still static-ridden, "Besides, I'm the one who has actually seen combat." He chuckled again. Despite her being right, she was a sniper. He was in the thick of battle, while she sat by herself, holed up in a building, safe from most bullets. Three more Military Soldiers fell from her rifle, while the men in the building fired in all directions, most soldiers not even coming within 10 meters.

Distinctive sounds were coming from the distance; the sound was strangely familiar to the wolf. It had a strange _thwip-thwip-thwip_ sound, not unlike a fan going at a low speed. It kept getting louder, and he searched his memory for the sound. It finally hit him.

"Sasha- get out of there! Hinds are inbound!"


End file.
